


Blood Moon

by aenn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood moon, Bonding, Chains, Curses, Howling, M/M, Moon, sterek, wolfed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenn/pseuds/aenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say when the blood moon is coming you better run. They say when the blood moon stands on its highest place, the werewolves will lose their human side, they say they won’t have themselves under control anymore. </p><p>Stiles of course, is the only person in his life whose sanity is long gone that he has no other choice then to tempt the blood moons curse limits. Derek knows this won’t end quietly, knows it’ll be the best to keep stiles away from the hale house. But Stiles thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is just a drabble because I needed something for an Illustration I just made.   
> And actually this is the first time I ever wrote fanfiction, so please don't be too hard with me okay? :))

They say when the blood moon is coming you better run. They say when the blood moon stands on its highest place, the werewolves will lose their human side, they say they won’t have themselves under control anymore. Only the wolf’s personality resolutes in what state of uncontrollness he falls. Right now there are two states known - the pure, uncontrolled anger with its blood rush, and, the state of uncontrolled lust. Some might think the lust isn’t that bad, but they are wrong, it’s even worse, Derek knows that. He once did the mistake to underestimate the power of this curse, thought it could be funny, to bring some action in his life. But it wasn’t. Because he thought it would be okay to let Kate in that night on the Blood Moon. All the things that went wrong in Derek’s life started in that night. And he knows now, he won’t make the mistake twice. Derek always is in preparation of the blood moon, knows how to tie himself down, knows which place is the best to keep him chained for the night. Everything is planned, everything - except for Stiles. Stiles of course, is the only person in his life whose sanity is long gone that he has no other choice then to tempt the blood moons curse limits. Derek knows this won’t end quietly, knows it’ll be the best to keep stiles away from the hale house. But Stiles thinks otherwise.

 

It’s a quarter to 7 when Stiles shows up on the Hale house. Normally he always has the one or other reason to be there, but this night, he just felt that he has to be there. He doesn’t know why, it’s kind of an unseen strong bane that draws him to the long abandon House in the middle of the forest. He knows Derek will be there so he doesn’t even bother to knock, just walks in. The first mistake Stiles does this evening. The second mistake is searching Derek.

Derek’s in the basement, already chained himself, when he hears the front door crackling. And the scent of Stiles blows in. Stiles. Why is Stiles such a stupid schoolboy that can’t take his nose out of Dereks life?! The anger in Derek gets pushed aside by the sudden urge of desire. Not again, Derek thinks to himself. How is that even possible, he’s a boy, and Derek doesn’t even really like him. He knows Stiles is something special, yes, but feeling desire and lust for him, wasn’t really Dereks plan on living. Still, he keeps silent, tries to control himself, to not draw attention to his covert down here.

Stiles walks absently through the house, he never really realized how big and quite it was. It was always someone there that smashed through a wall, shattered the one or other furniture piece. Now, it was just silent, but someone, Stiles doesn’t felt afraid. He knew he was save, but he just couldn’t tell why. Then this feeling came back, the bane that draws him to go to the basement door and search there for Derek. So he did. The third mistake. He opened the door, and he finally found Derek. He felt relieve, but that vanished when he saw him chained to the ceiling. His eyes Alpha red, his fangs out, and a slow but steady growl came out of his mouth.

Stiles should’ve just stayed out, Derek thinks, out of this house, out of his territory, out of his life. But now, there’s no turning back. Derek feels the lust boil up in his gut. Derek doesn’t need a watch to know what time it is, his werewolf senses can tell him right away. Half an hour before its midnight. If Stiles doesn’t leave his goddamn house, then he can’t guaranty for nothing. But the thing is, Stiles, Stiles doesn’t leave.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?”

Dereks voice came out more hushed then clear. His fangs were too wide out to let him speak a word clearly.

“You shouldn’t be here, not in the middle of the night, not on the night of the Blood Moon!”

“I – I don’t know Mr. Grumpy wolf goddamn, I just somehow felt that I had to be here” Stiles shrugged, he doesn’t understand why it’s so goddamn hard for Derek to be Mr. Nice guy like Scott. He knows it’s Full Moon but Derek always had the strength to restrain the want to kill someone.

“What is it with you and the chains by the way? Finally realized you had a bondage kink, well you could’ve told me earlier” The laugh Stiles let out was cut out by Dereks growl

“Shut up Stiles! You don’t know what you are doing, it’s the Blood Moon. Werewolves, especially Alphas lose their human side, get wild beasties. Some got different conse – “

He growls out, his human side, washing away a little bit more every minute. “- different consequences, some got the uncontrolled anger and some —- have uncontrolled lust!”

“Lust? Haha, oh my god I can’t believe this! So what’s your curse wolf boy?”

“You don’t want to find it out Stiles!” more of whisper then everything else. Stiles starts to laugh again, how can he be so stupid Derek thinks, how is it even possible that he might risks his life because no one ever fucking trusts Derek and leaves him when he asks someone for it. But Stiles’ laugh stops abruptly when Derek crushes his chains, and there’s nothing else to hear in the room then Dereks loud panting. His nostrils flare, and now, Stiles is scared, a little too late he thinks.

“I’ve warned you Stiles, I’ve told you to stay away! Little boy, why won’t you listen when someone tells you to stay away, why?”  
Stiles, numb, his feet to stiff to move, and he thinks he might found out which side of the curse Derek got.

His feet finally know how to work again when suddenly Derek’s at his side, his rigid, hard face turned into something else, something - - more kind, he almost looked lovable.

Derek, he knew it was the bane, but he never felt so much, like in this moment, he wanted to fuck Stiles, that was the bane, but the other thing he felt, was warmer, his gut almost exploded, he never felt a feeling this strong. He just wanted to be near Stiles, he softly stroked Stiles arm, went down to his hands. ‘Why are his hands so cold?’. He pushed Stiles into the wall, kept him between his arms, looked him in the eyes, like he never looked someone in the eyes before. Stiles eyes were still filled with fear, when Derek began to bury his head into his neck. He sniffed in his scent. He already know what his scent was like, but this time, it was more intimidate. He nipped a little on Stiles ear and all he heard was Stiles steady gasp. Derek knew he shouldn’t exploit the bane, but he also know he really wanted this, wanted to bend Stiles over, again and again. He knew that this was going to be a night, neither of them will ever forget.

Stiles always had a thing for Derek, but it was not that he loved him, he just had this feeling every time he saw him. Stiles thought he knew Dereks side of the bane medal, but he never thought it would be the Lust-side. Nonetheless he enjoyed it. He wanted to take control of what they were doing but all he could do was standing there, on the cold stone letting Derek explorer Stiles body, and he felt that Derek find a path with his lips, he really likes to take a walk on.


End file.
